1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car LED light, and more particularly to a car LED light capable of changing color temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different color temperatures of the light have different illumination characteristics. For example, white light provides a bright visual effect and is suitable for a general weather. Yellowish light has a better penetration to provide a better illumination effect for a rainy or foggy day. The inventor has invented car lights which are able to change color temperature in accordance with different environments, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,454 and early publication No. US20140301084. The car light comprises a lamp holder. The front of the lamp holder is provided with a reflection trough and formed with an opening. The lamp holder comprises a light source in the reflection trough. The lamp holder is further provided with a color temperature change unit. The color temperature change unit has a light filter. The light emitted from the light source can be selectively filtered fully or not for changing the color temperature of the car light.
The car light disclosed in the aforesaid patents uses a light bulb as the light source. The light from the light source radiates 360 degrees. For the light to be filtered fully or not in order to meet the strict standards of SAE and DOT certification, namely, no color mixing or overflowing light, the color temperature change unit must be disposed at the opening. On condition that the light filter is controlled to block the opening fully, the direct light emitted from the light source can be fully blocked and is reflected by the reflection trough to achieve the object that the light is fully filtered. Alternatively, the light filter is controlled to be away from the opening, enabling the light to pass through the opening directly so as to achieve the object that the light is not filtered.
With the development of technology, the existing car lights are provided with LEDs as a light source. By using the LEDs, the size of the car light is reduced greatly. The aforesaid patents of the inventor also use LEDs as the light source of the car light. However, because the color temperature change unit must be lifted or turned, the entire car light is larger in size, unable to meet the demand of a compact car light. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.